Surprisingly, Love
by danistypayhorlikson
Summary: Elena Gilbert is good girl who likes to help others. Damon Salvatore is a player who thinks he can get any girl he wants. What happens when their parents set them up to have an arranged marriage? Will they end up hating each other even more, or will they find themselves falling in love?
1. Chapter 1

Elena P.O.V.

I can't believe this! My parents are really doing this. Sorry, let me introduce myself. I'm Elena Gilbert, I'm 17 years old, and I'm going to be engaged. Yeah, you heard me._Engaged_. Wanna know the worst part? I'm going to be engaged to Damon Salvatore. This is gonna be horrible. You see, the thing is that Damon and I don't get along. Not ever since we were little. I remember when I was 8 and he was 12, and he would do all this mean stuff to me. Stick sand in my sandwiches. Surprise me with water balloons when we would come home from school. He even stole one of my Little Mermaid flip flops and it was never seen again. Point is, he was a huge bully and the reason why my childhood sucked. Damon and his family moved away when I was 15. Now here we are, two years later, sitting in some fancy restaurant, my parents announcing that we are getting married for business reasons. I wouldn't have freaked out much if it were Stefan I was marrying. At least he has a soul. But unfortunately, I have to marry the eldest Salvatore. I shook my head and excused myself to get some fresh air. I heard the door open after a couple of minutes. It was Damon.

"I don't want to talk to you" I glared at him. He stepped closer anyways.

"Listen, I don't like this idea either, but, you're going to have to get over it eventually." After a couple more minutes, I turned around to face him.

"Let me make this clear for you. When we are married, you will not come near me, or sleep in the same bed as me. And I will not be used for your own personal pleasure. Got it?" His smirk grew bigger at the last part.

"Personal pleasure. Thanks for the idea" he said as his eyes roamed my body. I glared at him.

"I'm serious, Salvatore. And stop staring at me like I'm a piece of meat."

"You're rules didn't say anything about staring." I rolled my eyes.

"Anyways, I've got some ground rules myself" he said when he finally looked up. "Even though we are engaged, I will still be fucking other girls, so I don't wanna hear you complain. And the last rule is pretty simple." I looked up at him, since he was only a couple inches away from my face. I could smell his aftershave and cologne (which was really good), and his blue eyes looked even bluer up close. _Oh shutup Elena. You sound like a sappy romantic._

"Don't fall in love with me." I raised an eyebrow at this statement.

"Me? Fall in love with you? Not even. I would never fall in love with someone like you" I said, giving him a smile. He smirked at that.

"I don't know about that, Gilbert. A lot of girls have fallen in love with me. I'm just giving you a warning."

"Trust me, Salvatore. I'm not like the other girls." I started to make my way back to the restaurant.

"Nice ass, Gilbert. Definitely an improvement from what I saw last time" he said from behind me. I felt a firm smack on my ass and turned around.

"Don't touch me, fucking perv! What did I say about touching me!" I yelled at him. He smirked. I swear, one day I'm gonna wipe that smirk clean off his face.

"You said I couldn't touch you when we're married." I glared at him.

"Let's just get inside before I end up murdering you." I turned back around and continued walking.

"I'd like to see you try."

"Don't tempt me Salvatore."

* * *

I held my head in my hands when my mother announced more news. Our stuff was being delivered to our new house as we speak and we were to go move in tonight, right after dinner. The horrifying part? I have to make a baby with Damon. I know, any girl would kill to be in my position but, I honestly don't see why. I mean, yeah he is really hot and has a body that can put Adonis to shame but, he's not at all what he looks like on the outside. Trust me, I've known him pretty much my whole life. He's arrogant, selfish, and cocky. Not at _all _what I look for in a guy.

Unfortunately, the rest of the dinner went by in a blur. I said goodbye to Damon's and my parents and we were on his way to his car. My car would be delivered to the house tomorrow. When we pulled up to the house, I gasped. It was _huge._

"You gonna get out of the car or what, Gilbert?" I snapped out of my trance to see Damon with my car door open. I got out and he shut the door. Pulling the key to the house out of my clutch, I unlocked the door and gaped at what was inside. I made a mental note to explore later after I took a shower. I went upstairs to the first room I saw and immediately dumped my stuff. A second later, the door opened.

"Before you scream at me, the other rooms are locked." I raised an eyebrow and left the room to the one across the hall. I tried opening it, but indeed, it was locked, and so were the other rooms. I huffed in frustration. Going back to what was now 'our' room, I pulled my cellphone out of my clutch and dialed my father's number.

"Hey dad," I said when he answered on the third ring.

"Hey kiddo. How do you like the house?" I rolled my eyes at the fact that I'm now engaged against my will, but faked it anyways.

"Oh, it's great. But, all of the rooms are locked except for the master bedroom?"

"Yeah. We thought that you two would try and sleep in separate beds, so we locked all of the guest bedrooms." I sighed.

"Listen kiddo, I gotta go. We will be visiting you guys tomorrow so see you then."

"Alright, bye." I hung up and tossed my phone on the bed.

"I guess we're sharing a room" I said bitterly. He smirked.

"Don't get any ideas, Salvatore." I walked over to my walk in closet and gaped once more.

"Wow" was all I could utter.

"I cannot wait to see you in this." I looked over to Damon holding a pair of lacy boy shorts. I snatched them out of his hand.

"In your dreams. I'm never gonna get naked for you, so why would I get half-naked for you?" He smirked as he was about to answer.

"You know what? Don't answer that." I walked around him to pick out some pj's. It was pretty hot, so I picked out some white pj shorts and a dark blue cami. After that, I went to the bathroom and turned on the shower before stripping down. The hot spray felt good under my body, and it was a shame that I had to get out. When I was done with everything, I went back into the bedroom and crawled into bed as Damon went into the bathroom. When he came back out he was shirtless, with nothing on but a pair of boxers. I couldn't stop myself from staring.

"Do you like my pecs or my abs better?" he asked. That snapped me out of it.

"What, I wasn't staring! Ugh. Get over yourself." He smirked.

"I didn't say you were staring, Gilbert. But it's good to know." I blushed.

"So Gilbert. Pecs or abs?" I shook my head.

"You're so narcissistic." _Abs, _I thought to myself.

"That doesn't answer my question, Gilbert."

"I'm gonna go get a glass of water." I crawled out of bed and went downstairs, searching for cups. When I finally found when, I filled it up with tap water and gulped it down. When I was done, I put the cup back where I found it, only to bump into a hard, naked chest.

"Damon, stop be-" I was interrupted by a kiss. It tried to squirm out of his hold, but he didn't budge. I ended up kissing him back, putting my hands on his shoulders. But then he pulled back. With a smirk on his face.

"You are too easy, Gilbert." My eyes widened at his words and I started to glare at him.

"I'm going to bed" was all I said before turning on my heel, towards the stairs.

_That bastard._


	2. Chapter 2

Elena's P.O.V.

Sometime in the night, Damon had joined me sometime in the night, and had somehow wrapped his arm around me. I tried to get out of his grasp but he would just hold on tighter. After a few times of calling his name and budging, I gave up and just laid there, waiting for him to wake up. Having nothing else to do, I reached over on the nightstand and grabbed my phone. I checked Instagram and gasped. Caroline and Klaus are... _dating? _I know it may not seem like a big deal, but, Klaus was an older guy. And yes, I know I'm engaged to Damon (ick), who's an older guy, but, we're not that far apart. Oh well. She's 18 so I guess it's not illegal.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" said a voice from behind me. I looked up to see his blue eyes half open as he looked down at my phone.

"Nothing, you wouldn't know about it anyways." I got out of his grasp and put my phone back on the nightstand.

"You know, you could've gotten up _before _I woke up." I rolled my eyes at his obliviousness.

"You don't think I tried? You wouldn't let go when I tried to get up."

"Aw, was that the excuse you made up? I know you just wanted to stay in my arms a little longer." I glared at him.

"Actually, you were the one who wouldn't let go of me when I tried to get up. So maybe _you're _the one who wanted me to stay in your arms a little longer." I walked into the closet and picked out an outfit.

"I'm going to take a shower. Got to get ready for school."

I came out of the bathroom changed into a pair of cuffed denim shorts, a white lace tank top and my old beat up converse. It was too hot outside for my leather jacket. It smelled delicious when I reached the stairs. I saw that the source came from a batch of freshly made blueberry pancakes. _Omigosh those are my favorite! And it looks so good too! _I stared at the delicious stack for a while before my tummy started to rumble.

"I didn't even realize I was that hungry" I unconsciously said out loud. Just then, Damon appeared, spatula in hand.

"Well then eat up, Gilbert. You're acting as if you're waiting for the stack to explode." I looked at him before sitting down before the stack, then dug in. I let out a sound of satisfaction.

"This is delicious!" I said before digging right in again, letting out more sounds of delight.

"Keep making sounds like that Gilbert, and I might just take you on the kitchen counter." I didn't say anything, since I was to busy stuffing my face. As I was doing so, I caught a glimpse of my watch and nearly spit out the food.

"Shit, I'm gonna be late!" I ran upstairs to get my bag and then ran back down to leave.

"Thanks for the breakfast Salvatore!" I said before heading out.

* * *

School was boring (as usual). When I finally made it home, I saw Damon's and my parents in the living room asking how everything went.

"Elena, you're home! Come join us" Giuseppe said. I left my bag at the door and sat in the available spot, which was next to Damon. We talked about how we slept, how our day was, and a lot of other stuff. They ended up leaving at around six. I felt arms snake around my waist.

"Get off of me, Salvatore."

"I'll think about it." His hands began to move north, but I stopped him from moving them any further just in time.

"Can't you go bother one of your little whores?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"But I like bothering _you._ Reminds me of old times." I finally found the strength to push him off of me.

"I'm going to bed." He gave me a confused look.

"But it's only 6:40." I shrugged.

"I have a headache."

"I'll come with you." I let out a loud sigh and let him follow me to the stairs. I plopped face first on the bed, only to feel his eyes on me.

"Don't you have something else to do besides annoy me, Salvatore?" He shrugged.

"I'm not doing anything."

"True, but you're presence is getting me annoyed." He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me flush against him.

"Aw, you really don't like me do you?" I let out an annoyed sigh.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're touchy?" He chuckled.

"Nope," he leaned down and whispered in my ear, "just you." I pushed away from him with everything I had and got up. I need to get out of here. Just then my phone started to ring.

"Hey Caroline" I said once I answered the phone.

"Hey 'Lena! Listen I know this is I'm asking you this on such short notice, but, Bonnie and I were wondering if you wanted to go to the beach with us since it's a Friday? It's going to be a little get together. Plus, I feel as if I haven't seen you in like forever." I grinned. _Just what I need._

"Yeah, sure! That sounds fun! What time?"

"Everyone's coming at around 8 so, I'll just pick you up at 7:30ish. Sound good?" I nodded before realizing that she couldn't see me.

"Yeah, sounds perfect. See you then." I hung up and put my phone back on the dresser before running going into my closet.

"Whatcha doing?" I jumped as I realized that Damon was right behind me.

"My gosh, don't sneak up on me like that Damon!" I said, putting a hand to my heart.

"Ah, but I didn't sneak up on you did I? I just simply walked behind you and asked what you were doing." I rolled my eyes.

"Smart ass."

"When did you take to cussing? I remember how you would never use such language, because it made you feel dirty. What a feisty little kitten you've become." I sighed irritably.

"Can you just leave? I'm trying to do something" I said, looking through different swimsuits of every color. It was quiet for a minute, only the sound of hangers clanking together filling the silence.

"The red one. It would look really sexy on you" he said. And then he lightly bit my earlobe. My eyes widened and before I knew it, I was lightly shivering from pleasure. _Get a hold of yourself! _I turned around to yell at him to see that he had already walked into the bedroom. I looked back to the red bikini. _It is pretty cute. _I took it, along with some shorts and a crop top, then went into the bathroom to change. As I did so, I realized that I was letting Damon do whatever he wanted to me, and he got pleasure from watching me squirm. So I decided that as soon as I walked out of that door, I would be stronger and not let Damon have his way with me.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Til' next update!


	3. Chapter 3

Elena's P.O.V.

Caroline picked me up at 7:30, just like she said. I remembered the picture on Instagram, and decided to ask her about it.

"When did you start dating Klaus Mikaelson?" She looked a little shocked about my forwardness but quickly recovered.

"How did you find out about it? Oh and it all happened like, a week ago. But, you're probably thinking that "ew he's so old" but, he's actually only 25. And he's super sweet and I don't think I've felt this way about a guy before, and I know I sound like a sappy romantic and it's really only been 6 days, but he's just so kind and caring and not at all like Tyler. But I don't wanna think about him but, seriously 'Lena, he's just amazing and he's got this sorta bad boy glory to him and he's just so amazing." I ignored the fact that Caroline just committed a crime of run-on sentences, since I was so happy for her.

"Aw, Care! I don't think I've ever seen you this way before! He must be a pretty special guy" I said nudging her lightly in the ribs. "Wait, how come you didn't tell me before and I had to find out on Instagram? Caroline Forbes, you got some explaining to do. She quickly explained why she hadn't told me yet (she and Klaus wanted to wait a while before it was known), and apologized for not telling me earlier. Before I knew it, we were pulling up on the beach, where the party was already in full swing, even though it was pretty early. There were a bunch of people everywhere. So much for a 'little get together'. We got out of the car and Caroline locked it.

"I'm gonna go look for Klaus, maybe you can meet him." I shrugged and nodded. She skipped away, and I stood by the refreshments table, eyeing the brownish liquid inside the red Solo cup. _I guess it wouldn't hurt to have one._ I plucked a cup from the table and downed it in one go, enjoying the burning feeling of the vodka added in going down my throat. I let out a little cough then threw the cup into the nearby trash bag.

"Hey Elena!" I turned around to see Bonnie coming towards me. I smiled and gave her a hug.

"Hey Bonnie! Whatcha' been up to lately?" She shook her head.

"Not much, really. What about you? Anything new going on?" I thought about the engagement/marriage thing. I don't think anyone knows about it yet. I should probably tell Caroline and Bonnie soon. They _are _my best friends.

"Um, actually, I need to tell you and Caroline about something. Why don't we meet up at the Grill tomorrow at noon?" She nodded and we continued to talk about random stuff. In the middle of a conversation about why some girls wear jeans under skirts, when a boy came up to us.

"Excuse me, but I was wondering if you would like to dance?" The boy had curly dark brown hair and gray eyes. I looked over to Bonnie to make sure it was okay, and she nodded and gave me a discreet thumbs up.

"Sure, why not." We made our way into one of the tents and onto the makeshift dance floor.

"I'm not sure I caught you're name?"

"That's because I didn't tell you what it was. I'm Elena." He smiled.

"Pretty name for a pretty girl. I'm Riley." We started to dance innocently at first before the DJ changed the music to something more upbeat. Then we started to do the little bump and grind. After a while, we got tired and decided to grab something to drink and sit by the shore. We talked and found out that we had a lot in common. Before I knew it, it was already 2 a.m.

"Wow. I'm sorry Riley, but, I've got to get home."

"Ah, it is pretty late. Would you like to exchange numbers?" We quickly exchanged numbers before I walked to the entrance.

"Wait!" I looked behind me to see Riley jogging to catch up to me.

"Would you like a ride home?" I didn't really want to except the offer, but knowing Caroline, she'd probably be here til' the sun came up. Plus, this guy doesn't look like a murderer, so it's all good.

"Sure." He led me over to a blue sedan and opened the passenger door for me. _What a gentleman. _I gave him directions to the house and let him drop me off around the corner (because what if he really is a murderer, but in disguise?) I waited for him to leave before I walked the distance to the house and unlocked the door. I yawned as soon as I walked through the threshold, and it was then that I realized how tired I was. I took off my Vans and placed them near the door. I trudged up the steps and into 'our' bedroom to see Damon watching T.V.

"Ugh, you're still awake." His eyes met mine and he smirked.

"I thought it would be alright to wait up for my lovely wife-to-be." I glared at him.

"What do you want?" I asked in a sharp voice. He feigned surprise.

"I don't want anything. I just wanted to make sure you got home okay." I scoffed.

"Yeah right. The only time you're not being a perv or a jerk is when you want something from me." He got up and I realized that once again, he was in his boxers.

"Seriously Salvatore, put on some clothes." He smirked.

"Why, does it bother you?"

"Actually, it does."

"Then I think I'll keep sleeping in my underwear then. I like getting you all hot and bothered" I rolled my eyes as he pulled me flush against him.

"Salvatore, I'm too tired for this." I pushed him off of me and he landed on the bed with a soft thud. I walked over to my wardrobe, put on my pj's and made my way back into the bedroom. I plopped myself next to Damon and was about to doze off to sleep before I felt a feather light touch on my cheek. I didn't slap it away, since it was actually quite soothing. I sighed in content before I heard a voice whisper:

_"Goodnight, Elena."_


End file.
